happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Awakening Mountain
"The Awakening Mountain" is the ninth episode of The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show written by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. This episode follows Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito on a mountain quest who meet a penguin who was exiled for five years. It was released on August 21, 2015. Characters *Esequiel *Montay *Shippo *Josesito *Larry *Polar Bear (the main antagonist) *Phoenix *Catherine *Corl (flashback) *Doxic (flashback) *Mr. Leandro (mentioned) Transcript (In Snowy Plains) *Esequiel: Alright, i can't wait to start camp. *Montay: We are we going? *Shippo: We are going to camp in a mountain? *Esequiel: Yes. *Shippo: Sweet. I wonder where are we going? *Esequiel: The Awakening Mountain. I see it. *Shippo: Let's go to it. (In the mountains) *Montay: Wow, look at the mountains. *Esequiel: They are so cool.. *Josesito: Yeah. And what's with the cave there? *Esequiel: Come on. Let's go into the cave. (In the cave) *Montay: This place has a cave in the mountains? *Esequiel: Someone drew some drawings on the wall. Like in the Antarctic Museum. *Shippo: Oh no. Snowstorm is coming. (A snowstorm arrives) *Montay: Maybe, we should stay for a while. *Josesito: Come on. There's light on the cave. (Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito went to the light of the cave and saw a emperor penguin sitting) *Esequiel: What? Someone lives here. *???: Hi guys, it's nice to meet you. *Esequiel: Nice to meet you too. What are you doing here? *???: This is my home. There is a polar bear around, blocking the path of the mountain. I know you guys are safe with me. *Shippo: Who are you? *???: My name is Larry. I was exiled from a home five years ago. I ended up living here as my pressure. *Esequiel: It's good to see you Larry. *Larry: And be careful while you leave. A polar bear lives around the mountains and i'm scared. *Shippo: Don't worry. We will get out of here. *Larry: I agree. *Shippo: We are ready of anything tries to stop us. *Larry: Yeah. I set up a campfire there. *Shippo: Good idea. *Esequiel: And what are you thinking? *Larry: Trying to relax. Like a good man. *Montay: Should we get you out of here? *Larry: No. I'm safe. *Montay: Come on. We don't have all day. That polar bear is always here. *Larry: No! You go kill him. *Esequiel: Why can't you go? *Larry: I'm afraid to go. *Shippo: Come on, Larry. You have to overcome that fear! Be a man and come with us! *Larry: I'm staying cool. You go find that polar bear. *Shippo: With us around, you chances of survival are greater. *Larry: *hit the wall* No! (Earthquake was hitting the mountain) *Larry: Run! (The heroes and Larry run from the cave and escaped as the snow blocked the cave) *Larry: No! The cave is gone! *Montay: It's okay Larry. We can leave now. *Larry: No. I'm getting a new home. The snowstorm stopped. *Esequiel: Who cares? You cared about everything. Like Shippo does. *Larry: Thanks guys. You made me hit the wall. All your fault. *Shippo: You did that on your own. *Larry: No. You can't blame it on me. *Shippo: You're responsible for your own actions. *Larry: All thanks to you Shippo. We're stuck here when the predator comes. *Shippo: We will fight off the predator when he comes. We are ready. *Larry: I'm still not excited. *Esequiel: Come on Larry. We're trying to get you out. *Shippo: Not only that, also keep you protected from the predator while we fight. *Montay: Why can't you find yourself a new home? *Larry: I can't. It's dangerous. *Shippo: My daddy wouldn't mind you living with us in Snow Hill Island. *Larry: Snow Hill Island? I hate that place. There is nothing than another Emperor-Land. (A polar bear roars, sneaking to the penguins) *Esequiel: Um..... there is a polar bear around. *Larry: Yikes! Run! (The penguins run from the polar bear) *Esequiel: I can't believe you are right about this. *Larry: Come on. We have many mountains there. (The heroes and Larry jump around on every mountain from the Polar Bear) *Esequiel: Oh no! It's getting worse. *Montay: Hide on the cliff. (The penguins jumped high though the cliffs) *Larry: Gosh. What was that for? *Esequiel: We have to save you from that beast. *Larry: Now we are trap. Where can we go? *Montay: The cave! There is one. (They entered the cave to hide) *Larry: Much better. This is my new home. *Esequiel: We go fishing and get you some food. *Larry: We're on the high cliffs. Pretty great to share. *Josesito: Don't mind that the Polar Bear will never find us. *Shippo: And of it does, we will fight. *Larry: I don't wanna leave. We are safe here. *Esequiel: Safe? Why can't you go and fight the bear? *Shippo: No matter what, we will protect you from that polar bear. *Larry: Why Esequiel want me to fight that bear? *Montay: All i can say that we are going together. *Shippo: He's right. *Larry: Alright. I'm a adult here. We are going together. (In the high mountain cliffs where the polar bear is) *Larry: This bear is my enemy and i have to stop him. *Esequiel: Yeah. Have the good times to you. *Larry: I will stop him. He's dead. (The polar bear stare at the penguins) *Larry: Run! (The penguins run from the polar bear) *Shippo: It's not a good start! *Esequiel: We're failing at things. *Montay: Bulljunk! Jump! (The penguins jumped back to the spot in the cave as the polar bear roared) *Larry: No! This is neutral! *Montay: Then get Corl to help. *Esequiel: Corl? He's a evil genius and don't send him to stop Larry. *Larry: Can we do it again? *Shippo: We will stop that polar bear. *Montay: Only if Corl doesn't show up. *Esequiel: Don't think of him. We fight his toxic bugs before. (In a flashback when Montay first met Corl) *Corl: Hello there chick. *Montay: Who are you? *Corl: My name is Corl. *Doxic: Montay, stick with us. *Montay: What? *Corl: Oh, you don't know sticking with? *Montay: In a group? *Corl: Yes. I have created those guys with toxic. *Montay: Wow. You're a genius. *Corl: Of course. They are beetles before i used them black in toxic bugs. I learn the secret of Esequiel's inventions. *Montay: Esequiel? You know him. *Corl: Yes. I planned to destroy him. Mr. Leandro failed to defeat Esequiel a year ago. He stole Leandro's key for the money before they were any lovestones around. *Montay: Let's stick together and find Esequiel. *Corl: Sure. He will be destroyed by now. (Flashback ends) *Montay: Esequiel will never be destroyed. *Larry: I agree. *Shippo: Yes, I agree as well. *Montay: Okay. *Shippo: Yeah, he knows how to keep himself alive. *Larry: We are going to be safe. Don't take me to Snow Hill Island ever! *Shippo: Hey, Calm down! *Larry: Alright, let's try again. (In the snowy hills) *Larry: Gosh, we are in a long cliff. *Esequiel: We are going to stop that bear. We are in a team together. *Larry: I know. *Shippo: And let's make the best of it, too. *Larry: Alright, we hide for sure. *Shippo: Only hiding for now, but we will fight that polar bear if it dares get close to us. *Esequiel: We have the fighting skills you know. *Shippo: I am aware of that. Did you think that I would forget? *Larry: I am brave enough to defeat that bear. Let's go. (In the snowy hills again) *Esequiel: We tried for the last time. *Larry: Alright. I'm tired of it. *Shippo: At least. We are safe here. *Josesito: We are ready to defeat the bear. Even when we tried hard. *Montay: Perfect. *Larry: We know. *Montay: Now, let's try again. *Shippo: Yes, let's do it and win this time. *Larry: Wait til' that bear comes. *Shippo: Oh, we are waiting. *Larry: I will see about that. *Shippo: Of course. *Larry: Yeah. *Shippo: Anyway, where were you exiled from? *Larry: Another emperor colony. (The polar bear comes back for revenge) *Larry: He's here! *Shippo: Run! (The penguins run from the polar bear) *Esequiel: Alright. This is the last chance. *Shippo: What are we running for? We should be fighting this menace. *Esequiel: Larry. Where can we go? *Larry: It's a chase! *Shippo: We're running like a bunch of cowards. We should stop running and fight that polar bear! *Larry: *stop and stomp* No! We fight here. (A crack appear in front of the mountain cliff) *Larry: Oops. *Esequiel: It's not our fault. (The polar bear growls and try to eat the penguins as the ice breaks, making the cliff almost collapse) *Esequiel: It's a trick! *Larry: Hey. I did it. That's a better one than destroying my mountain home. (The polar bear slips and try biting the penguins as they run to the edge) *Montay: The end! We have to die. *Larry: No! (Larry slip over the ice as the cliff collapsed) *Larry: No! (Everyone landed to the water river) *Larry: Esequiel! Montay! I'm sorry. (The polar bear roars and ran off after leaving the water) *Larry: No. I'm lost again. *Esequiel: Larry. I'm here. *Larry: *hug Esequiel* Larry. *Montay: I'm here too. *Shippo: Yeah. *Josesito: I'm alive as well. *Larry: You guys are here? *Josesito: Yes. That polar bear ran off and we did it. *Larry: Finally. He deserves it. *Shippo: Now what are we going to do? *Larry: Come on. Let's leave. (At the land) *Esequiel: So Larry? Where are you going? *Larry: Well, i'm looking for a new home. *Shippo: What about Snow Hill Island? *Larry: No. I'm looking for another emperor colony to live in. *Esequiel: Okay. Be sure to be careful. *Larry: Yes. I'm safe on my own. I'm going to a new home. *Shippo: Okay. You will have new friends there. *Larry: Correct my friend. *Esequiel: Bye for now. *Larry: Goodbye! *Shippo: Bye! (After Larry leaves off to a new home. In Snow Hill Island) *Esequiel: So, Larry would have lived here since he hated it there. *Shippo: Yeah. He told me that before he started to get confused. *Montay: At least. He will find a safe home here. *Josesito: He has his own now. In a different emperor colony. (Phoenix is beginning to pick up on some voices in the distance and notices it's the heroes' voices) *Phoenix: Catherine, you hear something? *Catherine: It's Esequiel and Josesito. *Phoenix: Also my son, Shippo. *Esequiel: Hey, it's us. *Phoenix: Esequiel. *Esequiel: Nice to meet you. *Shippo: Daddy. *Phoenix: Shippo. *Catherine: It's good to see my baby still alive. *Esequiel: Yeah. Larry is in a new home in another emperor colony and we are safe in here. *Montay: Today. No problem happened. *Phoenix: Thanks Esequiel. You beg this to happen. *Esequiel: I know. *Montay: Alright. Peace. *Josesito: We should return to Paulet Island. *Montay: I know. I live in Cape Adare. *Esequiel: Okay. We are going home. (Esequiel, Montay and Josesito begin to head over to Cape Adare) THE END Trivia *This episode is named after the chapter title for the thirty-sixth chapter of Happy Feet - Darker Times, "The Awakening Mountain". *A flashback from "A Penguin That Bothering Us" is seen in this episode. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show episodes Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show